


A Shock to Her Heart

by BearAndBirdFan



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearAndBirdFan/pseuds/BearAndBirdFan
Summary: Her first kiss was an electrical shock to her heart. One that brought life to her. And she wouldn’t want it any other way.





	A Shock to Her Heart

Mikoto’s first kiss with Killua was like an electrical shock to her heart. It was sudden and came without much warning. Like Killua had placed a hand on her heart and shocked it with his Thunder Palm.

At first, her heart’s response to the kiss was to cease its beating. But almost immediately after it did, it began to pound faster and faster, harder and harder against her sternum, the adrenaline from the kiss already kicking in.

The fast and hard pounding in Mikoto’s chest was telling her two things. One, that she was still alive and breathing. And two, her heart wanted Killua. _She_ wanted Killua. She closes her eyes as she gave in to the passion of Killua’s kiss.

After a while, Mikoto and Killua’s lips separate, pausing to catch their breath, especially Mikoto, who was practically gasping for air. Killua’s hand was still placed on Mikoto’s chest, no doubt to help calm her heart down. Not that she even needed it or wanted it to calm down.

After a few seconds, their lips touched yet again. The adrenaline in Mikoto begins anew. She was sure her heart could take it.

Her first kiss was an electrical shock to her heart. One that brought life to her. And she wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the first Killua x Mikoto fanfic ever written. Please feel free to let me know your thoughts.


End file.
